


The Anniversary Present

by Artdirector123



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artdirector123/pseuds/Artdirector123
Summary: a short fic for fma rare pair week. set in an au where russell went with ed and al to the parallel universe.Edward wasn't expecting to get an anniversary present this year, and he certainly wasn't expecting what was inside the box.





	The Anniversary Present

Ed stared at the brown package with his name scrawled on it, blinking a little in surprise. He hadn’t expected anything he really hadn’t….not that he had expected Russell to forget. He just didn’t expect him to make a big deal out of it. It was just a date. An important one to them, but it didn’t need to be marked out with gifts. He expected maybe a nice dinner together and time spent alone together afterwards. Neither of them had much money at the moment, so it’s not like they could have done much more.  
“Well?” the tall blonde said, tapping his finger against the side of his folded arm as he looked at Edward expectantly, “Aren’t you going to open it? I worked my butt off to get it for you, so the least you can do is see what it is.”  
Edward broke his gaze focused on the box to look up at the other young man. “Sorry, I’m just surprised…” he said as he picked it up, “I wasn’t expecting….”  
Russell frowned. “Don’t tell me you’d think I’m enough an ass to forget!” he said, slightly offended.  
“That’s not what I meant I just-” Ed began, “Fine, I’ll go ahead and open it.” Ed tore off the butcher paper and open the elegant black box inside. Once he had, his eyes widened a little bit in surprise. There was a silk cushion inside, sitting on it was a small, silver pocket watch with a flamel engraved on the front. “A watch…” he said his mouth hanging open slightly in awe as he did. He gently pulled it out and examined it, feeling it tick beneath his fingers.  
“Yeah, it’s apparently some sort of a tradition to get people a clock on the first anniversary,” Russell said with a shrug.  
Edward clicked it open before examining the inside. Simple though it may be, he could tell it was real silver and the craftsmanship was extremely nice. “How did you get this?” he questioned.  
Russell shrugged. “I’ve been saving up a little for the last few months,” he said, “aaand working a few extra hours at the cafe…” Edward looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “...Ok, a lot of extra hours,” he admitted rolling his eyes, “But you said your old one was broken back in Amestris, so I thought you might miss having one and that it might be useful.” “And don’t do the whole ‘Oh you didn’t need too’ thing,” Russell responded, “again, I worked really hard to get it. Don’t make me feel guilty for spending too much or something.”  
Ed smiled down at the gift and curled his fingers around it. “Thanks Russell,” he said, “It really is a thoughtful gift...but now I feel like an asshole.” The usually prideful young man sheepishly pulled a card out of his pocket. “I just thought we’d end up splurging on a nice dinner so this is all I got…” He gave a slightly amused, yet also a bit of an embarrassed snort.  
Russell smirked before moving over to Ed and wrapping his arm around his waist. “Eh...It’s alright,” he said pulling him in for a sideways hug, “It was supposed to be a surprise, and it’s not like this world follows the rules of equivalent exchange anyways. I'll just expect something extra nice next year.” He then tilts his boyfriend’s chin up to give him a kiss. Ed smiled into it and noticed Russell smirking as he pulled away. “But...if you really, really want to make it up to me now,” he said in a low, mischievous voice, “There is one way.”  
Ed raised an eyebrow before chuckling and giving an equally mischievous look. “And what would that be?” he asked, already knowing the answer.  
Russell leaned in closer to whisper again, his breath tickling his ear. “Lobster,” he said.  
The other blond blinked in surprise and moved back slightly giving him an odd look. Ok, maybe he hadn’t known the answer. “I’m sorry, what?” Ed responded.  
Russell moved back, still smirking. “I want you to take me to a fancy restaurant and buy me something expensive, like lobster or fresh salmon,” he explained, “Either will do. I haven’t tried them before.”  
Ed gave an amused look. “And what if you don’t like it?” he asked.  
Russell shrugged, “Hey, I‘m not the one paying for it, so I’ve got nothing to lose. Come on, let’s eat like kings tonight.”  
Ed sighed but smiled anyways as he grabbed his coat. “Very well, your majesty,” he said giving a fake bow, “But if it turns out you have a shellfish allergy, it’s your own fault.”  
“But you’ll carry me to the hospital in your arms like in all those trashy romance novels, right?” Russell teased, leaning in and clasping his hands together while fluttering his eyes.  
Ed snorted. “How about calling for an ambulance instead,” he retorted, “I’m not carrying you anywhere. You’re too damn heavy!”  
“I’m not too heavy, you’re just too small,” Russell responded.  
Ed glared at him. “Another short joke tonight and at best I’ll be getting you carp,” Ed warned.  
Russell smiled and wrapped an arm around Ed’s shoulder to give him a squeeze before heading out the door. “Happy anniversary, Ed,” he said, causing the smaller blond to smile again before heading out the door.


End file.
